


Public

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All it takes is one word [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft probably sends Sherlock a knowing smirk, ooh they're being naughty, sneaky, that lovely man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly being flirted with and a comment of a missing item of clothing results in some smutty times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of inspiration from this - http://welovesherlolly.tumblr.com/post/98868217451/welovesherlolly-sherlock-forced-by-mycroft-to
> 
> And it was a prompt from the lovely Sherlolly-is-jolly over on Tumblr ^^

Sherlock was stood in the dark corner of the room, twirling a glass of champagne between his fingers, and attempting to hide from Mycroft and his incessant insistence that Sherlock mingled.

Mycroft had ordered Sherlock to attend the fundraiser as a way to expand his clientele to the more upscale part of London.

Sherlock had at the time informed his dear brother that he was not interested. Mycroft had then threatened to tell Mummy about the recent development in Sherlock and Molly’s friendship? And that was something he was even less interested in, than attending some stupid fundraiser.

It was a pain that Mycroft knew about them, especially since they had agreed to keep it a secret for at least a little while as they tried to figure out what exactly _they_ were.  


They had only kissed so far, since Molly was reluctant to do anything further before they were both clear on what they wanted. Sherlock agreed, mostly, with her choice, although he had to admit she made it hard for him to not want more.

As he watched her weaving through the people mingling on the area of the large room he wasn’t even sure why they weren’t more, they’d both admitted to having feelings for each other but he’d told her he wouldn’t be a good boyfriend or whatever he’d be to her.

Molly had taken it calmly and said that as soon as he figured out what he wanted then she would be there. He’d screwed that evening up by pulling her in for another kiss and slowly beginning to take off her shirt. That had been when she’d told him that they would do nothing more than _maybe_ kissing before he’d figured out what it was that he wanted.

He shook his head, deep down he knew a relationship between them could never last. He also knew it would most likely be the best thing to just tell Molly that there could never be more between them than the friendship they already had. He ignored his sudden inefficiency to breathe at the thought.

He watched as Molly was stopped by a man, and scowled as the man leaned in and whispered something in Molly’s ear. She giggled a bit but shook her head before whispering something back.

It wasn’t before he saw two other men do the same that Sherlock realised that there was no way he wasn’t going to be with Molly. It was true that he’d be a terrible partner, but didn’t Molly know that? And didn’t she still want him? Besides, the more he thought about it, there was never any certainty in any relationship and he’d rather know what it was like to be with her, than never knowing and see her finally finding someone else.

Molly had made her way through the sea of people and finally spotted him at his hiding place, she gave him a beaming smile as she made her way to his side.

“Are you hiding from everyone, or just Mycroft” she asked as she turned her head to him with a slight tilt, and a barely concealed laugh on her lips.

“Mycroft. Although everyone sounds pleasing as well” He replied without looking at her. He was still somewhat caught in his thoughts, as well as moping about the fact that the last guy who’d leaned in to whisper in Molly’s ear had quite obviously grabbed her buttocks.

“Oh would you stop being such a grouch Sherlock, it’s a lovely evening” she replied, obviously not bothered by his surly mood.

“Yes well you would think so wouldn’t you? You’ve gotten quite some attention tonight haven’t you?” He said with a sneer.

“I have yes, I was rather nervous that the last one would notice i’m not wearing any underwear, would have been rather embarrassing.” She answered before leaving his side.

Sherlock wasn’t sure his head had fully wrapped around what Molly had just said until he felt a wetness seep through the front of his dress shirt. Apparently as he’d been staring wide-eyed at Molly walking away, (he’d ignored the fact that his gaze had strayed to her buttocks) he’d tried taking a sip of his champagne, but had missed his mouth, with an embarrassing distance.

It didn’t take him long after clearing his mind, to follow Molly through the endless sea of people chatting, dancing and laughing with each other.

He’d already decided to tell Molly that he wanted to be with her before she’d reached his side. Now he was going to do a lot more than just tell her.

He grabbed her wrist as soon as he was next to her and pulled her along to the side of the room until he’d found yet another dark corner to lurk around in.

Molly’s breathing was laboured from having Sherlock drag her with him, and from then being pushed up against the wall, trapping her beneath his body.

“Sherlock, wha.”

He effectively silenced her with his lips.

He cursed at the woman when he felt her smiling against his lips; she’d known all along and had simply waited for him to come to the same conclusion. That he did want to be her boyfriend, however a short time that might be, since now that he had finally admitted it to himself, he was quite keen on becoming _more_.

“Couldn’t you just have told me?” He growled against her mouth before attacking it again with his rough kisses.

Molly chuckled.

“No, you had to realise it on your own” she breathed when they finally parted.

She gasped when he grazed the back of her thighs, his hands moving upwards toward her bum, dragging the sleek fabric of her dress up with them. 

“Sherlock” she admonished “are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yes, quite” he replied against the expanse of her throat.

“Oh just come with me” she said and dragged him with her as he had done her only minutes before.

“It’s not much, but it’ll do” she gleamed up at him as she’d led him behind one of the large drapes next to where the music was blasting out.

“The maroon atrocity hid them completely, and Sherlock had to applaud Molly to think as far as to hide the few sounds they would most likely make with the sound of the music coming from the speakers next to them.

Sherlock was only glad that the awful band which had played during supper had been changed to that of Mozart through a cd.

Molly was quickly pushed against the wall and her dress was up around her waist in seconds after that, she giggled quietly at his sudden eagerness to _have_ her, but he had a tough time concentrating on that fact since Molly had moved a hand to his crotch, feeling the hardness underneath his trousers.

He gave a quick growl before pushing them down around his knees, his pants following when Molly decided to help him along.

In all honesty Sherlock would have liked their first time to be in a little less public space, and take it a bit slower. But seeing Molly being flirted with, and then hearing her comment about going commando had been enough to make him decide that they would at least have a lifetime to do it as slow, hard, and privately as they wanted.

Sherlock kissed Molly roughly to slightly conceal their moans when he finally pushed into her, feeling for the first time just how _right_ this was.

Molly grabbed his bum so hard he was as deep inside of her as he possibly could be, and she closed her eyes and gave noise to a deep sigh.

He regretted slightly not having real access to her breasts, but he worked them as best as he could through the fabric, paying undivided attention to her pebbled nipples with his fingers.

He puffed and panted as he moved in her and when Molly brought a hand to her mouth he knew she was close. Sherlock buried his face on her shoulder to silence his own noises and when Molly clenched around him he bit it ever so lightly when he reached his orgasm with her.

Molly’s face was red and her hair a mess, the dress was scrunched and her breathing was laboured, Sherlock was quite sure he’d never seen her more beautiful. By the look in her eyes, he suspected she was thinking something along the same lines.

They each tried to make the other look somewhat presentable, or at the very least presentable enough so they could sneak out unnoticeable through to the other side of the room and go to Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's, kudos, the works. You know they make me happy :D


End file.
